Sentoryu
|user=Aisa Himegami |focus= |first=Sail On! }} Sentoryu (千刀流 Sentōryū, literally meaning "Thousand Swords Style") is a style of sword fighting developed used by Aisa Himegami that uses the powers of Tekketsu to wield a multitude of blades, of various shapes and sizes, and switching between them seemingly at random to keep on changing one's fighting style. This style of swordsmanship is almost unique to Aisa as only the unique powers of her Tekketsu allow her to create the numerous blades needed for this style and her own expertise with not only swords, but spears, cleavers and other types of bladed weapons make it possible for her to use this style. History Though initially a practitioner of Ittoryu, Aisa soon switched to the two sword based Nitoryu, only to then discard the two blades in favor of a spear. Over the course of her training for the Cipher Pol she made use of a multitude of weapons, ranging from katanas, to spears, to fencing blades and even cleavers. To best make use of her diverse knowledge of balded weapons, her superiors arranged for her to be given the meito Tekketsu, which they thought would allow her to make the best use of her wide range of skills. She developed Sentoryu as she learned the powers of Tekketsu and began mastering its usage. Ittoryu Techniques *'Chinoha' (血の刃, Blades of Blood): By controlling the powers of Tekektsu to convert blood into a partially coagulating form where it has the solidity of iron, but also the fluidity of blood, Aisa can harden blood and, like a bladed projectile, throw it at his enemies. By covering the edge of Tekkketsu with blood, which can be her own or released from the blade itself, by swinging her blade, she can release an arc of partially transformed blood which flies off in the direction of the swing. The blood being partially affected by the powers of Tekketsu, has very high cutting power and acts for all purposes as a very sharp and very fast moving blade. It can be used by Aisa as a surprise attack that catches enemies off guard when they think she's weakened from battle, as for some reason the strongest blades are always formed from her own blood. It is particularly useful for ranged attacks. *'Battōjutsu: Chinoha' (抜刀術・血の刃, Battōjutsu: Blades of Blood): A Battōjutsu variant of her Chinoha technique, this technique incorporates the speed and increased potency of battōjutsu to the original technique. After her blade is covered in blood Aisa momentarily sheathes it and then draws the blade in a single draw along with a quick swing of the blade to release the attack. The attack is more powerful than the original and is much faster. But there is a drawback, as Aisa has to sheathe her blade to use this attack a lot of blood is lost in the sheathe. So it requires a much greater quantity of blood to execute. Nitoryu Techniques *'Gufū'' (颶風, Tornado): *'Enkō' (円光, Halo): Santoryu Techniques Aisa uses Santoryu by holding a blade in each hand and a blade held grasped in one of her feet using her toes. Yontoryu Techniques Aisa has shown herself to be capable of using Yontoryu by holding a blade in each hand and a blade each held in her feet using her toes. Spear-based Techniques *'Shinsō' (神鎗, God Spear): Spear thrust.jpg Aisa spear.jpg 2style sweep.png Aisa cuts steel.gif Twin Halos.png Category:Fighting Styles